twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jim Morrison
Jim Morrison, właśc. James Douglas Morrison (ur. 8 grudnia 1943 na Florydzie, zm. 3 lipca 1971 w Paryżu) — poeta i piosenkarz rockowy, znany najlepiej jako wiodący wokalista i twórca tekstów psychodeliczno rockowej grupy The Doors. Epizodycznie także prozaik, aktor, reżyser filmowy i scenarzysta. Jim Morrison jest jedną z najbardziej wpływowych figur muzyki rockowej i współczesnej kultury. Sam jednak zawsze powtarzał, że uważa siebie bardziej za poetę niż muzyka. Jego styl życia stał się modelowy dla obyczajowych rebeliantów swoich czasów. Jako poeta kultywował tendencje romantyczne i surrealistyczne; zaliczany do grona tzw. poetów wyklętych. Biografia 'Dzieciństwo i młodość' Jim urodził się na Florydzie, w rodzinie pochodzenia irlandzko-angielskiego, jako syn George'a Stephena Morrisona i Clary Clark Morrison. Wraz z rodziną przenosił się wielokrotnie, zamieszkując w różnych rejonach USA. Ostatecznie osiadł w Kalifornii. Ojciec młodego Jima, który służył w marynarce wojennej na Pacyfiku podczas II wojny światowej, a później dosłużył się stopnia kontradmirała (Rear admiral), był dla niego źródłem nieustannej frustracji. W charakterze ojca upatruje się źródeł późniejszych skłonności rebelianckich syna. Kiedy rodzina Morrisonów na krótko osiadła w Nowym Meksyku, Jim całymi godzinami przesiadywał na pustyni, przyglądając się jaszczurkom i wężom, to w tym czasie pojawiła się fascynacja gadami, która była widoczna przez całe życie, Jim sam nazywał siebie Królem jaszczurem. Jim w wieku około 15 lat odkrył Fryderyka Nietzschego, Williama Blake'a, a przede wszystkim dziewiętnastowiecznych poetów, jak Arthur Rimbaud, Paul Verlaine i Charles Baudelaire. Szacuje się, że w tym czasie powstały jego pierwsze wiersze. Jim wcześnie opuścił rodzinny dom. Wstępując na uniwersytet celowo podał fałszywą informację, że oboje jego rodzice nie żyją. Rozpoczął także eksperymenty z substancjami psychoaktywnymi takimi jak LSD i haszysz. 'Kariera muzyczna' W wyniku przypadkowego spotkania z kolegą ze studiów, pianistą Rayem Manzarkiem został wokalistą rockowym, wkrótce zdobywając gigantyczną popularność. Wraz z Robbym Kriegerem, Johnem Densmorem oraz Rayem Manzarkiem (początkowo Manczarkiem) utworzył zespół The Doors. Nazwę grupy zaczerpnął z książki Drzwi percepcji autorstwa Aldousa Huxleya. Koledzy z zespołu nazywali go często "Jimbo", jednak sam o sobie mówił "Król Jaszczur" lub Mr. Mojo Risin'. Fani ochrzcili go natomiast mianem Pana Charyzmy. Morrison najwyraźniej nie był psychicznie przygotowany do roli gwiazdora rock and rolla. Jego krótka kariera to pasma skandali obyczajowych, awantur, orgii, uzależnienia od alkoholu oraz stałego balansowania na granicy obłędu. Styl życia Morrisona wpłynął na tarcia w grupie, w której trzech instrumentalistów zdecydowanych było rozwijać muzykę, podczas gdy wokalista coraz częściej nie był w stanie w ogóle pracować i występować na scenie. 'Okoliczności śmierci' Najważniejszą partnerką życiową była jego kosmiczna przyjaciółka Pamela Courson, z którą związał się szczególnie blisko w ostatnich latach życia. To ona, wyjechawszy w ślad za swym francuskim kochankiem, od którego kupowała narkotyki, namówiła go do porzucenia zespołu i wyjazdu do Paryża. Wkrótce później został znaleziony martwy w wannie we własnym mieszkaniu; oficjalnie zmarł na atak serca. W wannie dało się dostrzec różowe plamy krwi, którymi Morrison miał wymiotować, tuż przed śmiercią miał on powiedzieć Pameli, że wszystko jest z nim w porządku. Okoliczności śmierci artysty od początku były źródłem licznych spekulacji. Najbardziej prawdopodobna wydaje się teoria, że Morrison zmarł z powodu przedawkowania heroiny, którą miał spożyć myląc z kokainą, jak twierdziła Pamela Courson w pierwszej rozmowie po powrocie z Paryża, której drugim uczestnikiem był Danny Sugerman. Sądzi się jednak, że mógł umrzeć w nocnym klubie Rock n' Roll Circus, w którym miał przebywać w ostatnich chwilach swojego życia, muzyk miał zostać wyniesiony z klubu i zaniesiony do domu, w którym jego zwłoki zostały oficjalnie znalezione. Jednym z argumentów za przedawkowaniem heroiny jest fakt, iż Jim znaleziony został martwy w wannie, a właśnie wanną pełną zimnej wody ratowano tych, którzy przedawkowali heroinę. Informacja o śmierci została podana do wiadomości ogólnej dopiero po 8 dniach od zgonu (5 od pogrzebu). Jim Morrison został pochowany 6 lipca 1971 w Paryżu na cmentarzu Père-Lachaise, na którym był już pochowany jeden z jego ulubionych poetów Oscar Wilde. Wpływ na kulturę masową O samym Morrisonie powstało wiele książek biograficznych (Jerry Hopkins No One Here Gets Out Alive John Densmore Riders on the Storm: My Life with Jim Morrison and the Doors, Steven Davis Jim Morrison: Life, Death, Legend), filmów dokumentalnych (Feast of Friends, The Doors are open, When You're Strange) oraz jeden film fabularny – The Doors w reżyserii Olivera Stone'a, w którym w postać Jima wciela się Val Kilmer. Arkadiusz Jakubik wyreżyserował o nim musical pt. Jeździec burzy grany w Teatrze Rampa. Również Paweł Passini wyreżyserował spektakl pt. Morisson/Śmiercisyn w grany w Opolskim Teatrze Lalki i Aktora. Oryginalny występ 'Edycja piąta' center 'Edycja dwunasta' center Zobacz też *Marcin Rogacewicz *Robert Koszucki Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Zmarli wokaliści Kategoria:Wokaliści piątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dwunastej edycji